


Bothering Your Matesprit

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, ah i dont know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Eridan bursts into his matesprit's hivestem, whining and bitching about his computer(more like laptop) that a certain drunken hacker broke with a virus-infected email because the seadweller diluted her martini's. </p>
<p>I really suck at summaries, I'm sorry, the oneshot is in there and is pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bothering Your Matesprit

   It has been a normal day for Sollux Captor. He was busying himself with his coding as he usually did. He hadn't been bothered by his matesprit today oddly.

And then he heard a door slam open.

He wondered who had entered.

"SOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Speak of the troll-devil.

That was his matesprit's voice calling for him, using the nickname that had always irritated him.

Sollux wondered what he wanted now.

Footsteps were heard and the respriteblock's door opened.

"What ith it now,ED?"

That was the nickname Sollux had given him. His real name was Eridan, Eridan Ampora.

"SOLLL LOOK WWHAT THAT DEMON-WWITCH HUMAN ROXY LALONDE DID TO MY POOR COMPUTER!" He screeched, walking over until he was next to him ,shoving the laptop into the Gemini's hands.

"What did the do _thith time_?" Sollux inquired, hands on the closed lid of the laptop.

"Wwhy dont you open it and see for yourself? " Eridan snapped back.

Sollux then opened the laptop and was met with the screen that was not only colored blue, the text was inverted, mirrored and upside down.

"What the fuck Eridan!  How the fuck did thith viruth get on here?" Sollux asks him, both surprised and impressed.

"I muth thay though, thith ith a really good viruth the programmed."

"Oh my cod, Sol! Stop fuckin' fangirlin' and fix it already!"

"Maybe, I won't."

"Come ooooooon Sol! Fix it, please?"

"Fine,I'll fix it. How did you receive the viruth?"

"Wwell, I was just on my computer, browwsin' and I recievve a email from the noww deemed demon-wwitch Roxy, so I go check it out right?"

Sollux nodded, signaling for Eridan to continue his rant.

"So I double-click on it, and it opens, theres a picture of Roxy flippin' me off and after a feww seconds' delay, it  does that! So, can you fix it? "

"Yeah, yeah, I can fix it, don't get your hipther panth in a twith."

"Oh my cod, thank you so much, Sol!" Eridan says, flinging his arms up and around his matesprit, embracing him into a hug.

"Yeah,yeah whatever ED, I know, now thtop hugging me tho I can get to work." The Gemini said.

The Aquarius released him,  he stretched his arms and went to work.

Eridan was impatient, he kept asking if it was already fixed. The yellow blood grew annoyed after the third or fourth time.

"ED, can you juth thop,  your conthant pethering ithn't going to make me fix your computer any fathter,  in fact,  you're juth pithing me off and then I won't fix it at all."

The seadweller frowned,  and then left the roon, leaving Sollux to go work on his laptop in peace.

_"He's probably gone off  sulking again, how cute. "_ the yellow blood said to himself,  smiling and shaking his head, continuing his work on getting the virus off.

A few hours and many keystrokes later, Sollux  had done it, he had gotten the virus off Eridan's computer. He stood up and stretched. Snatching up the laptop, he then walked out of the room in search of the owner. Which he found sulking in the respriteblock they shared.

"Here, all fixed like I thaid." He said as he walked in, the now fixed laptop in his hands.

The owner looked up from the crevice that was his knees, and saw him standing there.

"Tho, you _were_ thulking." Sollux said in realization,  a smirk on his face.

"I wwasn't sulkin' Sol! Water you talkin' aboat?!"

"You're a horrible liar, ED."

"Howw did you knoww that I wwas lyin'?"

"I noticed that you tend to uthe fith puns like FF when you're either lying, or fluthered."

"Howw did you notice that?!"

"It'th pretty damn obvious,  Eridan. "

"So did you fix it, Sol?" The violet blood asked, eyes trained on the laptop.

"Yeth, yeth I did like I thaid."

"So howw did you do it?"

"Magic. "

"That isn't real, Sol, you should know that."

"I know. I wath juth mething with your thinkpan. And it took a while, longer than I expected. That viruth wath really hard to decode at firtht but when I got through the firewall, it got eathier,  I gueth RY got lazy or thpent too much effort with it." Sollux explained, shrugging after.

"What the hell did you do to get her tho angry and then thend thith viruth your way?"

"That Lalonde wwitch-bitch is ewil and doesn't like me at all."

"Juth get to the point, Ampora."

"I may or may not diluted her martinis."

"ERIDAN YOU IDIOT."

"Wwhat? Wwhat did I do?"

"No one diluteth het drinkth and exthpecth to _not_ her thober wrath! No wonder you got thent thith."

"Lesson learned,  don't touch Lalonde's drinks if you dont wwant your computer reciewing a horrible horrible wirus."

"Which Lalonde though? Roxthy or Rothe?"

"You knoww wwho, the drunk hacker one!"

"Ehehehehehehehehehe. Your finth flare up when you're upthet, it'th both adorable and hilariouth. Ehehehehehehe."  Sollux commented, snickering.

Eridan huffed and stalked off, stomping his way out of the room in search for another place to sulk in, fins still flaring.

"Alwayth tho thenthitive, aren't you ED?"

"Fuck you Sol!" The seadweller's response came.

"Ehehehehehehehe." The Gemini snickered, and then followed after the sulking Aquarius, hoping to get him to stop sulking and thank him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi. 
> 
> I give you this as my first contribution to the Ao3 fandom ;w; A EriSol oneshot. I hope you enjoy I'll be pretty much uploading old finished work for a while, sorry. :c Kudos and Comments are welcome! 
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> -Angel


End file.
